


Pass the Word (Podfic)

by Andraste_Selene



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gossip, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Crush, Tilly is the MOST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste_Selene/pseuds/Andraste_Selene
Summary: Tilly cocked her head at Pike, her gaze frankly curious. "You're hot. Why are you single?"The directness stabbed through Michael, embarrassment seizing her on Pike's behalf. "Tilly," she protested.Tilly looked to her, the picture of innocence. "What? Asking is the only way to know. I mean, have you looked at him? This man is objectively beautiful. Those eyes. Have mercy. He's also principled and freakin' famous. If he's single, it's by choice, so I wanna know why." She turned back to Pike expectantly, like an answer was her right.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pass the Word (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pass the Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946793) by [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia). 



Title: Pass the Word

Fandom: Star Trek: Discovery

Pairing: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike

Writer: [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia)

Text: [Pass the Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946793)

Reader: Andraste_Selene

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Summary: Tilly cocked her head at Pike, her gaze frankly curious. "You're hot. Why are you single?"

Length: 19:40

Link: shared on [GoogleDrive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nda4bYg53mun1Eirs9r-uDYXGH2YVHPb/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
